dueling_legendsfandomcom-20200216-history
Academy Chancellor Quarters
These are the Chancellor Quarters. The Chancellor watches over the Academy and its students for The Professor. The Chancellor is very well respected among the student base and handles problems within the school. He is a powerful duelist and cares deeply for his family. You may RP here. Family Bonds and Cold Hearts The Chancellor sighs as he observes the duels in the school from his monitor on the wall with one catching his eye. He watches his nephew Yuga Savot preform multiple fusion summons in one turn against Samantha Wilds and watches as the duel progresses until its end. "So... he didn't use it." he says to himself before turning off the monitor and pressing a button on the intercom. "Yuga Savot to the Chancellor's Quarters. Now." he says sternly as the loud speaker expands the voice and instructor across the entire island. Yuga was already on his way to the Chancellor's office, he needs to get more power before he can travel between the dimensions without worry of being defeated. He is checking his deck as he is going along just to make sure he is happy with everything in it, I'm gonna have to duel him, damn, if only he wasn't waiting for me. Yuga thinks to himself. Please be quiet Starving, we don't need to have an episode in front of another person, even if they know about your friends. Yuga opens the door to the Chancellor's quarters with a lack of regard for anything that could be damaged by the doors swinging open suddenly. He stops and looks around for the Chancellor. "Where are you? You called me for a reason, right?" He shouts into the room as he walks into the room. The room is square in shape with the chair turned towards the giant window behind a desk that had a small neatly polished wooden rectangular box on the corner of the desk. Yuga could feel Starve Venom's call signifying that one of his counterparts was possibly in the box. As he would approach it the chair would turn and a large hand would slam down on the top of the box. "You sure know how to make an entrance, my nephew." the Chancellor states before resting back in his seat. "The box is locked and I have the key but I thought this would be enough incentive to need to speak with you." he states looking at Yuga as he strokes his beard. "Hmph." Yuga grunts, "Just hand it over, my dragon is calling and won't stop." Yuga holds his hand forward as though he was expecting a dog to place its paw on his hand. Yuga's face seems emotionless and yet angry, though Yuga didn't know he was slowly becoming angrier and angrier without his choice. "I've already beaten one person there is no point in me going through another." The Chancellor chuckles to himself before getting a serious look on his face and slapping Yuga's hand away from his desk. "Do you have any idea what I've done for you and this school? Seems you've forgotten your manners towards your own family let alone your fellow students. I know you Yuga and helped raise you not to turn into something like this!" he shouts slamming his own hands on the desk. The Chancellor even hunched over still stood taller than Yuga and was bulky nearly twice his width. He sighed and sat back down in his chair. "Yuga... what happened?" he asked with a stringent of sorrow in his voice. "And why would I answer you?" Yuga scoffs. "Now, tell me why I'm here or I'm taking that dragon by force." He says without a look of care or thought for the person in front of him. While Yuga was smaller he could still be somewhat intimidating. "I'm feared by a lot of your students and they learned from you, so either you are a bad teacher, or your skills are terrible." He proclaims trying to get the Chancellor's emotions get the better of him. The Chancellor simply stands and slowly begins to laugh until he begins laughing loudly. He stops and picks the box up and then tossing it onto the center of the floor. A switch is hit from under the rug which begins moving the entire section of the building and taking in the furniture within itself as the Chancellor puts his hands behind his back and watches as his nephew is moved further away from himself and the box. with the box being shot into the sky along with a life point board. Students form outside watch as the entire building up top changed into what looked like a mini private arena from the outside. "I'm here to wish you farewell and good luck in your endeavors. Whether you win or lose this duel, I love you, Yuga. Even if you aren't my son." he says attaching his duel disk to his arm. Yuga's duel disk activates and he places his deck in the appropriate area. "I knew it would come to this." Yuga stands ready. "I'm taking those dragons no matter what you do. You've already lost." As Yuga is about to begin he hears a voice in his head. Help. He looks around quickly losing focus on the Chancellor for about a second. The Chancellor draws his opening hand. "I activate White Dragon Ritual! This allows me to send Manju from my hand to the graveyard and summon Paladin of White Dragon." as he states this the ritual summon occurs summoning the knight on the dragon. "I then tribute him to summon from my Deck Blue-Eyes White Dragon!" he shouts as the knight and steed are replaced with the majestic engine of destruction. The dragon howls and brings Yuga back to his senses. "I set one card face down and end my turn." Crap I wasn't paying attention. "I draw." Yuga states as he looks at his hand. "I activate 'Frightfur Patchwork' this allows me to add an 'Edge Imp Chain' and a 'Polymerization' from my deck to my hand. Then I will summon 'Predaplant Ophrys Scorpio' from my hand and activate its effect, by discarding 'Edge Imp Chain' which allows me to summon 'Predaplant Darling Cobra' from my deck and then its effect activates which allows me to add 'Transcendental Polymerization' from my deck to my hand. I then activate the 'Transcendental Polymerisation' that I added to my hand by paying 2000 of my life points to fuse my two monsters on the field. Rise up and infest! FUSION SHOUKAN! Level 6 'Predaplant Claviceps Kraken'. With my monster on field I activate 'Transcendental Polymerisation' in my grave, by banishing it I can summon the materials used for the fusion summoned monster on the field back from the grave. Then I activate the 'Polymerisation' spell card I added to my hand at the start of this duel to fuse both my 'Predaplant Claviceps Kraken' and my 'Predaplant Darling Cobra' together. Come Forth! FUSION SHOUKAN! Level 7 'Predaplant Chimera Rafflesia' As Kraken leaves the field its effect activates, placing a 'Predator' counter on every monster on the field, every monster with this counter is now level 1. I activate 'Predaplant Chimera Rafflesia''s effect to banish 'Blue-eyes White Dragon'. Finally, BATTLE-DA, I attack directly with my 'Predaplant Ophrys Scorpio' and then I attack directly with 'Predaplant Chimera Rafflesia'. With that I'll set one card and end my turn." Yuga hears the voice again. Help me The Chancellor reveals his set card to be Twin Twister. "I discard The White Stone of Ancients to the graveyard during your End Phase to activate Twin Twister destroying your set cards." with the cards gone a new Blue-Eyes White Dragon lands on the field due to the monster effect in the graveyard. "I draw and subsequently activate Card of Demise. This lets me draw three cards but if I haven't used them by my End Phase I lose all of them. I then reveal a Blue-Eyes White Dragon in my hand to summon Blue-Eyes Alternative White Dragon!" the large monsters, a more crystallized version of Blue-Eyes appears. "Now I use Alternative's effect to destroy your Chimera Rafflesia!" It breathes in and then out destroying Yuga's fusion monster. "I then activate Polymerization! This will fuse the Blue-Eyes in my hand with my two on the field!" The three monsters are absorbed into the swirling vortex. "Great dragon whose power makes even the Gods bow in fear, come to me with your new might and crush those who stand before me! FUSION SHOKAN! Level 12 Neo Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon!" he shouts as the monster appears in all of its glory. "I then attack Scorpio with Neo Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon! Neo Ultimate Burst!" he shouts as the three heads combine their attacks into one and launch at Scorpio. It destroys the monster and deals Yuga huge damage. The Chancellor stares down his nephew and looks at him but sees the younger Yuga, back in a time when he was more peaceful... The Chancellor sees the prompt on his Duel Disk and sends another Neo Blue-Eyes to the graveyard prompting the Fusion Monster to stand back up and stare down Yuga. It lunges forward and stares down the boy. If I attack him, it may sort him out... or it could be worse... The Chancellor sighs and then looks at Yuga. "I end my turn, Yuga. I can't bare to defeat you like this." he states looking at his cards. "I banish The White Stone of Ancients and with its own effect and add Blue-Eyes White Dragon to my hand using its effect." he states adding it back to his hand and then looks at his nephew as he ends his turn. "I won't claim that I may save you but until I can I can only think of this one way of protecting you." Help!' 'Help!' 'Help These words keep echoing through Yuga's head as he gets ready to draw his next card. He stops and goes limp for about a second. He then suddenly grabs his head before shouting, "SHUT UP! GET OUT OF HERE!" He begins to flail wildly at the air with one arm while keeping the other on his head. "Is this your trick?!" He says towards his Uncle. The Chancellor looks at his nephew and worries about him but knows he can't interact with his opponent. "What are you shouting about? Yuga what's going on answer me!" he shouts as Neo Blue-Eyes roars in response outwards towards Yuga as well. "Blue-Eyes...? What are you trying to say?" he then looks back to Yuga. "Please, Yuga answer me!" The voices grow louder and louder within Yuga's head then suddenly stop with a massive thud resonating through his head instead. Yuga stops flailing and prepares to draw his next card as he looks up at his Uncle and then he opens his eyes to reveal that his left iris is glowing green whereas his right iris is glowing black. "I draw!" Yuga shouts before moving his hand over his duel disk. "'Predaplant Chimera Rafflesia''s effect activates allowing me to add a 'Polymerization' from deck to hand during my standby phase. And that's not the only fusion card I'm adding to my hand as I activate 'Frightfur Patchwork' and add 'Edge Imp Chain' and 'Polymerization' to my hand and with that 'Polymerization' I just added to my hand I'll activate it to fuse the two 'Edge Imp Chain's in my hand together. Come Forth! FUSION SHOUKAN! Level 7 'Predaplant Chimera Rafflesia'!" Release my power. Yuga hears, "Of course I will, because we are one!" Yuga screams before a dark aura flares around him and his irises begin to have a small amount of purple glow through the colours currently glowing in his eyes. "I summon 'Predaplant Sundew Kingii' and activate its effect to fusion summon using it and my 'Predaplant Chimera Rafflesia'!" "Hungering dragon that none can oppose, appear now to wreak out wrath! FUSION SHOUKAN!" Yuga's eyes begin to glow a viscous purple. "Dragon that brings terror! Level 8 'Starving Venom Fusion Dragon'! Yuga begins to drool a little and seems to be focused entirely on his Uncle, but not as a person but as prey. Yuga's voice seeming deeper and more viscous cries out, "'Starving Venom Fusion Dragon''s effect activates, as it was fusion summoned using monsters on my field it gains your monster's attack points onto it's own. Then I activate 'Starving Venom''s other effect to target your monster..." As Starving Venom attempts to absorbs Neo Blue-Eyes' effect it is stopped dead in its tracks as The Chancellor bansihes another copy of the monster from the graveyard. "This will prevent you from targeting my monster and destroy Starving Venom!" he shouts as Neo Blue-Eyes breathes in and launches and attack destroying Starving Venom. Yuga closes his eyes as his dragon is destroyed, "I said that 'Starving Venom' was summoned to wreak our wrath." Yuga then opens his eyes showing that they are still glowing purple and then he begins to smile sadistically, "You will feel our rage and hatred as I reduce that living ornament to ash! 'Starving Venom''s effect activates from grave allowing it to destroy all special summoned monsters you control and dealing you damage equal to your monster's attack on field." Yuga begins to snicker before turning into a full on laugh as Neo Blue-eyes Ultimate Dragon slowly begins to crack apart and then explodes violently reducing the Chancellor's life points to 0. "You tricked me, there's more than one dragon in that box. I felt that killing your dragon was the only payment worth that trick." The Chancellor stands up and fixes his attire. "Yes, both of the dragons the Fusion Dimension has captured are within that box. If you had lost this duel I would have only entrusted one of them to you. Seeing how far you've come... it fills me with pride and honor but I still feel sorrowful that it has come to this." he says watching Yuga's glowing eyes before he sighs as the arena begins shrinking back into the normal quarters. "You are weak and I am strong." Yuga says infatuated with his own power, he grabs the box, "This lock is annoying." Yuga moves his hand over the lock before moving it away. The lock begins to melt under a purple liquid that is now covering the lock and once it has melted to a certain degree Yuga pulls the box apart, flinging the dragons inside into the air and then Yuga skillfully grabs them both without damaging them. "You called to me didn't you?" He then notices that his Uncle was there. "I guess I'll be going now." Yuga says before taking a couple steps back and puts the dragons within the extra deck of his duel disk. The Chancellor nods and pushes something under his desk which would alarm Yuga for a moment as a loud noise occurs to his blind spot. When he would turn expecting an attack he instead sees a teleporter. "I know you can travel dimensions with your dragon but I can't have them notice you exiting the dimension like that. Please just.... return to me safely..." he says sorrowfully as the old fashioned teleporter sputters. "She has one transport in her. I can't promise you you'll end up where you wish but this is the only secure way you may leave." he says as he looks to the monitors to see the Obelisk Force rushing towards the office. The dark aura around Yuga fades but his eyes continue to glow, "You are a moron of the highest calibre." He retorts before he steps into the teleporter, "I will return... for my own desires." He then activates the teleporter and waits for the teleportation. The Chancellor nodded as the teleporter sent Yuga away in a flash of blue light and then shut down before hiding away once again just before the OBelisk Force busted in. "Sir, we saw the transformation, are you.... sir?" the green Obelisk Force member stops in his words as he sees The Chancellor smiling with a tear rolling down his face. "Everything is fine.. I need you to fetch me someone..." he says as the others look on. "The Dimension Dragons have been stolen by an unknown force, I succeeded in repelling them but they managed to destroy the case and take them. I do not know how they escaped but I ask that you begin searching the dimensions for them once again." he states as they all salute. "Sir, who did you need us to fetch?" they ask. "Bring me our best duelists." A powerful energy appears before spitting out an individual above a large lake. The individual falls into the ice cold lake as the energy dissipates. Upon coming to the surface they'd notice a large city capital brimming with blue light. As they look up many hooded people would appear on the nearby bridge and look down at the individual while in the individual's Deck, Earthbound Immortal Dark Synchro Dragon begins resonating and roaring with its many heads and the middle person's robe glows bright blue with another roar calling out. Category:Rp Areas Category:Places